Rufus (Kim Possible)
Rufus (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) is a naked mole-rat, the pet friend, and soul brother of Ron Stoppable. Rufus lives almost full-time in Ron's pocket, and accompanies him everywhere. He is exceptionally intelligent for an animal, but average by human standards, and is capable of limited speech. Biography Rufus was bought by Ron at Smarty Mart, during Ron's quest for a pet which would not aggravate his father's allergies to animal fur. When he was first bought, Rufus's appearance more resembled that of an actual naked mole rat, being wrinkled, eyes barely open and considerably smaller. Rufus is generally portrayed as pink, small and light, and very agile, which proves useful time and again. He shares several things in common with his owner: his love of Bueno Nachofood (and subsequently, the Naco), his ability to eat with practically no regard for the food he is eating, sharing Ron's disgust for others, and an overall laid-back, casual attitude. However, unlike Ron, he has been known to abandon this attitude at crucial times, often using quicker thinking than his owner. Rufus tends to display frustration with Ron when he uses him in an embarrassing way, or fails to give Rufus (or others) due credit. However, he has generally stuck by Ron in virtually every situation, and though he does not have the same fear, has the same overall dislike for monkeys. Rufus also possesses mystical monkey powers as he was in Ron's pocket when he got his, but never using them beyond displaying a greater degree of mastery of Yamanouchi ninja training than Ron, as well as once controlling the Lotus Blade. In the episode "Oh No! Yono!", he was the first one to be turned into a statue by Yono the Destroyer, but was subsequently turned back. Trivia *Aside from Ron understanding him, it is unclear if Rufus is actually able to speak words, or if the vocalizations are a production trick known as "perception filter" for the sake of the audience, which is usually underscored in other franchises where animals speak clearly between themselves, but then briefly shown from the perspective of humans as only making animal sounds. Gallery Rufus_in_Rons_Pocket.jpg Scared Rufus.png|Scared Rufus Vlcsnap-2015-05-10-16h31m20s304.png Ron & Rufus high five.png Rufuskick2el.jpg Rufus in Kim's clothes.jpg|(Kim: I liked you better naked.) "Awww..." Rufus_with_a_Drink.jpg Naked_mole_rap_1.jpg|Rufus rocks to the Naked Mole Rap Ron and Rufus not amused.png Rufus vs. Diablos.png|Rufus fighting off the Diablos. Rufuslipstick3ry.jpg|Use the Lipstick, Rufus! Monique and Rufus prom.jpg|Rufus and Monique witnessing Kim and Ron dancing together at the prom. Rufus and Debudante.jpg|Rufus repulsed by Camille Leon's hairless Manx cat Debutante. A fate worse than death Fun_Cool_Rufus.jpg Videos Category:Rodents Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pets Category:Sidekick Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Astronauts Category:Adventurers Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Lilo & Stitch Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Genius Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Villain's Crush Category:Voice of Reason